Daphne: The Real Story
by veronca
Summary: Daphne tries to spurn Apollo! the true story! plus wanted to ridicule the godsmwahaha


Daphne sat at the waters edge, her delicate foot testing the waters temperature, making tiny circles that made ripples appear glassy and cool. She was dead tired from the pursuit of a relentless lover and although she found his amorous advances flattering, her sense of morality and virginity demanded a chaste and proper demeanor.   
  
A natural breeze seems to pick up and the smell of fresh hibiscus filled the air, suddenly conscious of her surroundings she noted the floating petals of rose color drifting alongside the rivers perimeter and the sudden movement of a shadow descended at her left.  
  
His presence came with golden fire and it seemed as if trumpets sounded in the morning air, the loincloth that covered his privates made her blush deep red. She was not accustomed to any male god, especially one that looked like him.   
  
With a circlet of small golden leafs on his pale golden head, he smiled with pleasure upon sighting his Daphne. Her body a perfect blend of femininity and curvaceous purity making her all the more attractive and much to his delight, she gasped at his sight, opened full pink lips, her eyes scanning the rest of his toned body.  
  
"Apollo, what—-no…" her voice threatened to be on the verge of panic.  
  
"Shhhhh, my dearest, my love, say nothing more." His melodious voice comforted her as he made his way at her side; the soft breath caressing her dark locks smelled of sunflowers and perfumed morning dew.   
  
He tried to coax her to love her at that rivers edge, trees surrounded their little haven of displayed love nest, sitting there among thick flat fern grass and white tulips that emerged from the water decorate the couples setting.  
  
She pushed at his chest, feeling overwhelmed by his lovemaking, a natural inborn panic coming up from her gut, making her wretch. She gagged at his obvious lust, averting her eyes from the obvious yearning he felt.   
  
The sound of harps penetrated in the air, beauty encompasses everything when a god comes into the scene and Apollo was much a desired god who demanded nothing less than a panoramic exhibition of netting a woman in. Particularly Daphne, who spurns his every attempt at making a conquest out of her, so he pursued, without any avail as his arms wound around her near naked body.   
  
Her fear was so deep that she felt so nauseated, so violated and so she couldn't help the natural way her body reacted to his touch.  
  
She wretched horribly on his spotless loincloth, all over his oiled body, splotches of her morning food making a terrible design on a gods unstained body.  
  
"Shit!" Apollo yelped, fury in his eyes and his face a twisted mask of rage and disgust.   
  
In a near fright, she stood up so quickly that she crashed the top of her precious head upon his strong jaw, making his tongue bleed from the sheer force of teeth colliding together.   
  
"Oh my!" her fragile fingers flew to her unwiped mouth, "I'm terribly sorry! Here, let me help you." She was so nervous she didn't see that the slippery moss floor alongside the water had made her fall precariously atop the abused god.   
  
Her situation got worse as he fell back against the force of her body, his head hitting the rocks that made pretty decoration alongside their natural environment.  
  
Unconscious, Apollo lay there with his eyes closed, his mouth open, bleeding and limbs outward in a display of flaccidity. To her utter horror, she shook as she stood slowly up, the first instinct driving her to run as far away as possible.   
  
She pleaded to her father, please she said with round saucy eyes to change her into a tree, any tree she cried!   
  
Child of mine, he replied in surprise and trepidation, knowing when the god awoke next there would be high price to pay. If he turned her into a tree then who will be the object of Apollo's wrath? It was a small price to pay and thus, the beauty of Daphne mutated slowly into a tree, with leaves that filled the upper half of the forest, making a great umbrella. Delighted, animals played around the once was Daphne and her eyes could see everything within her peripheral vision.  
  
From above the firmament of sky, beyond a mortal's eye, Aphrodite and Hera look down at the sorry sight of Apollo.   
  
"Serves him right" muttered the goddess of love.   
  
When Apollo next woke, a deer licked at his lips, and he dreamed of Daphne rescuing him from near death, his tongue playing with the animal's thick tongue. An expression of pure glee played on his comical expression, his head ached, throbbed like hell. And the next time he visited hell, he'd ask Hades how he managed.   
  
His eyes opened slowly to make contact with large doe eyes. "AAAHHHHH!!"  
  
Screaming in shock, the deer ran from him, the animals white tail disappeared among the thickness of the forest.   
  
"Damn, fuck, shit, son of a bitch…." He continued with a string of curses, and usually he was as proper as a god could be.  
  
A string of arrows made its mark near his loin, Apollo jumped, groaning at the ill-treatment he received today and decided to exercise his right as a god.  
  
"Not so fast, you horny fuck."   
  
To most mortal men she was the most beautiful, nearly rivaling Helen, her strong lean legs ended up to reveal a short skirt made of suede and other animal hide, her face revealed perfect features that was shaped by long honey colored hair.   
  
"Diana" he hissed, "That's the last time you ever get a chance to get near my---oof"   
  
An arrow made a bulls-eye, stabbing into Apollo's treasured groin. His eyes rolled in pain and he nearly fainted from the pain. "Why me?" he cried in a squeaky voice.  
  
(maybe continued) 


End file.
